The Last Ice Fairy:: INTRO
by Fairydragonlover
Summary: Naomi has become the last of her kind. She hopes to get revenge on the guy who did it. With the help of her new friends she sets out to find her memories and in hopes of finding the killer. HieiXOC and also might add another char. for Kurama.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Fairy Ice Dragon

The sound of heavy breathing and the crunch of leaves under her feet are the only sound ringing in her ears. Only one word is going through her mind. RUN!! Her heart pounding she runs with all she has praying to make to the cliff before they catch her. She heard a shout from behind her. She smirks knowing one of them ran into her trap, "That should slow them down a little" she thinks to herself. Then she hears something different, something animal close behind her. "No, they couldn't have caught up that quickly" she thinks unbelievingly. She glances back, a big mistake. She trips and falls over a root of a tree.

"Well, well. Look what I have found. Did you think you could get away from us this easily Princess. The master was most displeased with this. I hope you know there will be a punishment for this" Gara smirked; he is the captain of the Dark Castle in Mekai. He has red hair and black eyes. Horns rise from his head, but he has the form of a human man. He is riding on top of his trusty demon dog. A dog about five feet tall and horns coming from his head fangs stained bloody from the things it's eaten. It growled lowly in its mouth.

I grinned, "What makes you think I plan to go back with you Gara." He narrowed his eyes at me. I looked at my hand a flame rose from it. I threw it in his face. He grabbed his face screaming in agony. I took off running at inhuman speed. "I have to make it to the cliff," I thought desperately.

She breaks through the trees so suddenly she stumbles shocked. "Well that was fast." She takes a look around the cliff is right there. She walks over to it slowly looking over the edge. "Wow that's a big drop" she says softly.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," exclaimed Gara. Half his face was burned badly and would scar terribly. "That looks like it would hurt you should get that treated quickly." I replied cockily. "You're coming with me." He jumped down from the demon dog, and came at me slowly. I took a step closer to the edge. He laughed. "Are you going to jump Princess? It's a long way down." "It's better than going 

back with you." "So you would rather die, and let your race die so dishonorably." He laughed. "What do you mean by that?" I asked confused. "Oh that's right you don't know. Your race died shortly after you were captured. Everyone is dead, but you." "I'm the last one of my kind." She replied tears forming in her eyes. "Then I must go to Lord Koenma and let him know I have to survive for my race." She thought to herself. She looked over the edge, and calculated her survival. It's a fifty-fifty percent chance I'll live It's my only choice. "Well I guess my race ends here." She replied falling backwards off the cliff. The captain looked stricken and watched her fall.

"I am the last. I will survive and become the strongest fae of existence. I will kill the bastard who did wrong to my race. I'll have my revenge. You watch world this isn't the last of Naomi Heart." That was her last thought as she hit the freezing water and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Fairy Ice Dragon

Chapter 1 

Naomi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around to find herself in a room on a mat it was dark outside. "Where am I," she asked herself. "Well what we would like to know is where did you come from and what kind of demon you are," Asked a raspy voice. Startled, Naomi turned to see an elderly woman with pink hair. "I'm sorry. My name is Naomi… uh… Naomi… Why can't I remember?" Naomi replied bringing a hand to her forehead. "Well it seems you have lost your memory girl. Can you think of anything that might help me figure out what to do with you? I found you at a river you were washed up ashore." replied the woman. "A river," Naomi asked holding her head. "Wait I remember falling. I… I'm the last of my kind. But what am I?" she asked looking at the older woman. "Hell if I know girl, you're strange. You seem Demon, but your not human, your something else hmm…" The older woman pondered this, but couldn't come up with anything. "I guess I have to take you to Lord Koenma. He is ruler of Spirit World. He should know what you are and where you come from." "Lord Koenma?" Naomi thought that name sounds familiar for some reason. "Well girl my name is Master Genkai. Now come on girl lets go through the portal in the next room," said Genkai standing up and walking out of the room. Naomi jumped up and followed her.

"Damn it Koenma! What the hell did you have to wake up the whole team in the middle of the night for, and for your sake it better be something good." Replied a young man with black hair that is usually jelled back, but at the moment is in every direction with major bed head.

"Yusuke how many times do I have to tell you, every meeting I call is important." Replied a toddler with the words JR printed on his head. He is Lord Koenma ruler of Spirit World.

"Yeah right just like the time you called us because you couldn't open a pickle jar," replied Kuwabara. He is the tallest of the boys, but also the ugliest of them. He has orange and beady little eyes.

"I don't see why it matters to you Kuwabaka because you couldn't open it either," smirked a short teen with black gravity defying hair and crimson red eyes. "What did you say shorty. I'll kick the daylights out of you," replied an outraged Kuwabara.

"Now, now, Hiei. Don't start him up. We're all tired and would like to get through this and go back to bed," calmly replied a red headed boy with emerald green eyes.

"Thank you Kurama. I have a guest I would like you all to meet also to see if you could tell me what kind of demon she is. BOTAN!! Bring her in." The doors opened, and the boys looked back to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and bight purple eyes. She was slim but athletically built. At the moment she is wearing a pink kimono, most likely Botan's. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaws dropped to the floor. The girl blushed but walked forward. She bowed to Lord Koenma.

"Princess Naomi, you do not need to bow to me. You should know that," replied Koenma slightly confused. "You know me? I have seemed to have lost my memory. Master Genkai said that you would be able to help me. All I remember is my first name and that I am the last of my kind." Naomi gave a hopeful look. "Oh. Naomi I am so sorry. I did not know. Your name is Naomi Heart. I wanted to see if my team could find out what kind of demon you are. If that is alright with you?" asked Koenma sorrowfully. Naomi turned to meet the boys eyes "Please do I wish to know such thing." She looked at them all, stopping to meet Hiei's eyes the longest.

"She is not a demon. She is a fae or commonly known as Fairy. She seems to have demon blood because she is a dragon as well," replied Kurama looking at Naomi with interest.

"That is correct Kurama. She is a Fairy ice Dragon. She was Princess of her kingdom that to my information was indeed destroyed she is the last and only of her race. I'm sorry Naomi. We would love for you to stay here or with Master Genkai. She could train you if you would like of course," replied Koenma with sympathy. Naomi put her head down tears ran down her face, her tears shown brightly like the sun. "Why do her tears shine like that?" asked Kuwabara. "A fairy's tear can heal a person from near death. It is quite rare to see one cry. They are always joyful," commented Kurama. "That's a cool power," replied Yusuke.

"I wish to train with Master Genkai. I refuse to cry any longer I will be strong for my race and I will revenge them." Replied Naomi no longer crying but her eyes blazed with determination. "What ever you like after your training is done perhaps you would like to come work with the team here," replied Koenma. Naomi nodded. "Thank you all. I wish to see you all again in the near future." A portal opened and they left. The boys soon followed, leaving Koenma to his paper work and to wonder who killed Naomi's race.


End file.
